


Up All Night - Impure Fantasies

by TottPaula



Series: Up All Night [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arousal, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Blindfolds, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cravings, Desire, Dominance, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Guilty thoughts, Is This Love or Something Else, Kissing, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lust, Masturbation, Midnight Fantasies, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgy, Pegging, Prostitution, Restraints, Secret Identity, Sexy Times, Sleep Deprivation, Stranger Sex, Strong urges, Teasing, Teen Crush, Underage Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Bruce Wayne can't sleep, he keeps fantasizing about his teenaged partner, Batgirl.She's much too young for him.She's still a kid, so why does the thought of her torment him so?





	1. Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up All Night - I Can't Sleep!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348644) by [TottPaula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, patrols are wrapped up but sleep evades me, she's on my mind again.
> 
> I'm a terrible mentor.

* * *

I wanted to pull her to my body and kiss her tonight before she left the Batcave.

It was hard to keep myself under control, but with strong discipline, I succeeded in not standing too close to her.

Just. Barely.

How much longer I can control myself and my actions, well, I can't actually say.

Of course, I know she's had a kind of hero-worship fixation on me, and until now I had it all under tight control. 

God, so _tight_, just like her seemingly painted-on costume fits her so perfectly.

It's some type of supple fabric that stretches snugly across her curves.

I see much more than I should when she wears it, and it brings me too many dark and dangerous fantasies, fantasies that involve abolishing my self-control and doing all manner of salacious things to her.

I imagine tasting her blushing lip gloss. 

Kissing those moist-looking lips.

Exploring her mouth with mine.

Ripping away her thin flimsy costume.

Touching, tormenting her bare skin.

I understand that the consensual age is 17 in Gotham... 

_How old is she now, anyway, 17, 18?_

Does she wear innocent-looking pastel-colored underwear, I wonder, as my cock hardens.

Is it cotton or lace?

Silk or nylon?

I do like silk, it feels so soft and warm to the touch.

Is she still innocent and _intact_, I wonder?

Has she already had her first kiss, first feel, first . . .

**No!**

It's inappropriate, she's a kid for God's sake!

I need a cold shower...

or better yet, a good hard wank in the shower.

While thinking of her.

Nude, revealed, ready to learn.

She's already learned volumes from our training.

I could educate her in the ways of Tantric Sex.

Or the Kama Sutra.

I've learned from the best.

I could... I could...

**Oh, God**!

My cock is spurting all over my fist.

Shit, she's going to notice if I have an erection around her even with jock armor. 

My senses are still excited, _more, I need more!_

I get a bathrobe and switch on the computer, shuffling to the recordings folder, scanning for any footage of her in the cave.

I zoom in and stare at her tits and those hardened little nips of hers as I slide my hand faster and faster.

#####

I use my bathrobe to mop up.

I feel awful for harboring thoughts like these.

Then, I imagine those solid nipples of hers in my mouth as I stroke and tease her until she whimpers.

I want to kiss her for several long minutes.

In my mind, she's breathless and gasping, but she doesn't pull away from me.

I quickly strip her and lay her on the gym mat as I tease and touch her.

She moans, eyes half-closed.

Maybe I do need a fast fuck from someone, it's never hard for me to find a willing partner, and besides, I can't possibly see her again tomorrow in this uncomfortable condition.

I need this badly, I'm desperate.

I dress and hit the clubs downtown.

I scope out a joint and find a pretty redhead sitting alone at the bar.

I walk over and ask, "Mind if I join you for a drink?" 

As she turns her barstool toward me and smiles, I blanch shocked.

It's her, Barbara, what the hell is she doing here?

Does she carry a fake ID card?

She's having a can of soda, and I'm feeling immediately relieved.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, I thought you might be someone else," I manage to say, leaving out saying 'someone older'.

"Wait, I know you!" she says brightly, with recognition.

What? Think fast...

"You're my father's friend, it's Bruce Wayne, right?"

"Uh, yes, I was surprised to see you here, " I manage to answer while trying not to stutter.


	2. Too Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce went to a club looking for a quick distraction for his fantasy and runs right into his dream in the flesh.
> 
> Luckily, she doesn't realize his secret identity, he's sure, but he knows hers.

* * *

"Miss Gordon, I'm surprised to see you in a club, are you even old enough to be here?" I ask half teasing her, but I want desperately to know.

"Are you here alone, or...?" I ask looking around.

"Yes, Dad's not here, _please_ don't say anything to him about seeing me here, please? I just had to get out of the house for a while."

There's a lot that her father doesn't know, and I would never honestly tell Jim what his daughter is up to.

"Feels like house arrest?" I joke, but that makes her frown.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Let me buy you another soda," I grin.

I signal the bartender and get two sodas. My playboy smile works wonders and she shyly smiles.

"No, that's not it, well, not completely," she blushes.

"It's a guy," she confessed and turns even redder, "One I shouldn't like, but I can't help but think about him all the time, especially when, um, oh never mind."

Her voice gets soft, she's feeling embarrassed.

She looks adorable. 

That same blush she gets when she's looking at...

Batman - me? _I'm_ the guy?

She's thinking about Batman?

This is too close, I didn't think it had gone this far, but apparently, it had.

I thought it was merely a girlish crush that could just disappear.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" I ask, trying to keep from losing my shit, but how can I not if it's me she's thinking about.

"I'm not sure if he notices me at all, he doesn't seem to, but he can be, well, really silent and mysterious."

She looks sad once again.

It pains me to see.

She seems to need someone to talk to, and me and my weakness for redheads...

Oh boy, I'm in big trouble.

I can't help but continue, "Is this guy worth it, I mean, would your father approve?"

"Yes, I know he's worth it, even if it breaks my heart, and hell no, dad wouldn't approve of anyone, even if the guy comes across as perfect."

She sighs, "He treats me like I might shatter easily as if I'm a china doll. He refuses to let me see any guy over the age of six."

"Fathers are always overprotective, especially in Gotham, it's a dangerous city. If I had a daughter, I'd probably do the same thing to keep her safe."

"I know he means well, but I want a social life too, I'm only human. You're actually pretty nice, Mister Wayne, thanks for letting me unload a little. You won't tell?"

"I never saw you tonight, I was drinking and chasing women at the Iceberg Lounge, I was never here at all." I grin.

She laughs in agreement with me, it's a happy sound.

My skirt-chasing reputation precedes me.

"You wouldn't want to dance with an old dude like me, would you?"

Why did I just say that?

"You're not that old, Mister Wayne, you're much younger than my dad, anyway. Sure, I think I will dance with you, I can use the distraction."

"Please, don't call me Mister Wayne, that sounds like my father, call me Bruce," I say as I escort her to the dance floor.

What am I doing?

Why did I ask her to dance?

Because I'm dying to be near her, though I shouldn't be.

It's a slow song and I place my hand on her waist and dance her smoothly across the floor.

She smiles and follows along with the steps perfectly.

Of course, she's as light on her feet as she ever is.

The song ends much too soon, she felt so good in my arms.

A faster song begins, she looks like she wants to continue to dance, so we do.

I'm enjoying this.

I ask if she wants me to drive her home. It's late, and this is Gotham City.

I happen to know she has school tomorrow, but I can't speak of that.

I shouldn't know, but I do.

I always have to know everything.

She considers it for a moment, and agrees, asking me to drop her off at the end of her block.

After she leaves, I spy on her, watching her climb up the fire escape and into her bedroom window.

I now know just where it is, and I'm feeling tempted, but I leave quickly before I change into my uniform and climb up after her. Her legs looked great in a dress.

I wonder how she'd react?

She's so beautiful, perfect.

But I'm not supposed to know her identity.

I think about her as I drive home and then I realize I never found a companion for the night.

Damn.

I'm still so aroused, I turn the car around and head to a particular gentleman's club where I'm a member.

It's clean, lively, and the ladies there are totally friendly.

I can't go home blue-balled.

Not tonight.


	3. Gotham Gentleman's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hasn't yet been properly satisfied and heads to his favorite hunting grounds.

Redheads!

Why is it always redheads?

It's my Kryptonite.

Vicky Vale, that was hot. We did it in the middle of an expensive restaurant right under the table. I ate her instead of the steak dinner, and she melted in my mouth. Literally.

Lana Lang, Jesus, she almost raped me!

Pamela Isley, holy fuck, she can't keep away from Batman.

Summer Gleeson, and so many others too, I can't help myself.

But Barbara, well, Batgirl, I really shouldn't have her.

She's Jim's daughter, my junior partner, and too young.

But her perfectly firm breasts, her hips, that juicy round ass, God help me. I want her so badly.

Maybe I shouldn't be near her at all.

I could attempt to force her to resign, act coldly and get her furious at me, tell her to destroy her uniform and never do this again.

Burn it to ashes before I rip it from her body and make mad love to her like a beast.

Maybe I'll find another redhead to warm my cock and my bed tonight.

I need to fuck in the worst way.

So much that I'm in genuine pain.

As soon as I arrived I head over to Frank Rodberry, the manager who knows me quite well.

He should, I'm here often enough. My favorite place to fulfill my requirements and desires

"Hey, good evening Bruce, how are you tonight? What can I do for you, my friend?"

"Frank, I'm looking for some temporary companionship, a redhead perhaps?"

"Ah yes, of course, I know your tastes. Long red hair, beautiful, classy. Come with me and let me introduce you to a few of the ladies working with us. "

"Bruce, this beauty is Mayra, she's Russian and rather feisty. This is Terri, she's athletic and has got lots of stamina. And last, this little lady is Lyssandra, she's really sweet and clever too. Nice for some chit-chat before you, ah, dance together. Ladies, this is Bruce Wayne." Frank gestures, a huge smile on his face.

"Good evening, ladies, it's so very nice to meet you all." Bruce grins and kisses each of their hands.

They all smile and pose for him eagerly, he's a real catch!

"So, what's your choice, Bruce?"

"You ladies are all so lovely and talented. How about I take all of you in a private room, hmm. Can we do that, Frank, and send up a few bottles of good champagne and a few tidbits to nibble on would you please."

"Of course, Bruce, ladies, follow me upstairs, I'll find you the perfect ambiance."


	4. Three redheads, One billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I choose three gorgeous redheads to entertain and delight me for a while.

I've reserved a private room and ordered a few bottles of champagne and some snacks.

Alcohol to pave the way, and a few snacks to re-energize.

The girls are currently taking turns kissing and caressing me, and do I love my redheads!

I imagine the petite one is _her_, as I caress her and kiss her soft lips.

Someone helps me off with my jacket, while another reaches for my engorged cock and sucks it expertly.

I need to get off in the worst way, _uh_, I've been so hard all night!

My slacks are quickly snatched along with my shorts.

Soon dresses are discarded, and I embed my trembling cock in one woman, as another kisses me hungrily.

Beautiful tits are in front of me and I enjoy tweaking, nipping, and squeezing them.

I love beautiful breasts, and they're all beautiful.

Soon we're all writhing and tangled, arms and legs and touching, biting, stroking, penetrating... ah, I feel so incredible now, such perfect ecstasy.

I claim them all one or two at a time.

I'm so aroused, they're so beautiful and so tight and they're all mine for the night.

* * *

Batgirl, I want Batgirl wrapped around me like this, I need to touch her, eat her, kiss her, and fuck her taut little pink pussy.

This did nothing to discourage me, but I reaped some temporary satisfaction, at least.

I'm insatiable, I need more.

I've worn them all out with sex. I'm blessed to last for hours and to be built like a fucking horse, I've satisfied them all several times over.

I'm gasping for air but still don't feel fully satisfied.

Yet I still yearn for her.

I need only her!

God, help me, please!


	5. Night Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm patrolling tonight with her, and I pray that I don't act out foolishly on my emotions.
> 
> I need to keep them in check until the time is perfect.

* * *

I'm so damned distracted this evening.

I can make out her proud nipples and her plump camel toe.

God!

That close-fitting stretchy outfit of hers!

It's killing me more surely than all of the criminals occupying Gotham.

I'm trying hard to concentrate on the alley below us, but I feverishly keep glancing at her.

Those red lips... pulling me in.

She notices and has that irresistible flush that I adore.

I stare at her harshly.

I'm so rigid, it's complete anguish!

"Let's wrap this up for the night, Batgirl, I need to do some investigating back in the Batcave."

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"Not wrong per se, it's just something I missed initially. Get in the car." I order her.

My word is law and she obeys unquestioningly.

When we arrive I corner her against the wall. I lick my lips nervously and order her to kiss me.

She doesn't hesitate, grabbing my face firmly between her hands and smashing her mouth to mine.

I pull her closer, clenching her hips and rubbing my engorgement against her. 

She moans and wraps her arms around me.

I sigh into the kiss.

I don't think, I just enable my feelings to guide me. 

I moan her name as my hands explore her body. She's so firm, so tight.

"_Batgirl_," I draw out her name, "You've been driving me to obsession, I can't stop myself from constantly thinking about you."

"Oh, Batman, what took you so long?"

"I'm a fool, that's what. I need you, I want you, all of you, will you stay the night with me?" I ask as I mold her body to mine.

I give her an option, asking this time instead of ordering.

"Yes," she announced without hesitation. "I'll gladly stay with you."

She answered yes!

Why?

How do I deserve to be this happy?

I peel off my cowl, she deserves the right to learn who she's about to be with.

Her face lights up recognizing me and she discards her own cowl as well.

"So, **_Mister Wayne_**, were you out there stalking me last night?" She asks laughing at me.

"No, I needed to release something, running into you was simply a convenient accident."

"You watched me climbing up the fire escape, I almost guessed you were going to follow me. Did you look up my dress?" She's teasing me and smirking.

"I was actually tempted to follow you into your bedroom, but I didn't want to scare you. Yet, you knew who I was, but you still confided in me."

"I was merely _speculating_ it might be you, but I wasn't yet convinced. Your dance moves, the way you walked all felt so familiar --

"Even the way you positioned your hand on my waist, like when we glide on our ropes and you guide me. That made it seem more positive than I was right."

That explains last night to her, and to me, and now it all makes sense in hindsight. The dance gave me away.

My lips claim hers again more roughly this time.

I hoist her up and carry her upstairs, still kissing her and toss her onto my bed.

She whoops with happiness.

She always seemed to be enjoying some roughing up.

I begin to peel off her uniform and she tears into mine.

She smiles at me, she looks deliriously thrilled.

She's so beautiful and she wants me just as much as I want her.

I noticed her panties are adorned with my symbol right over her Mons Venus, and I smirk.

Sassy and cute.

Her scanty low-cut bra drives me crazy. It has yellow bats over each of her nipples.

I gobble up her tits and she moans and grinds herself against me, arching her back.

Ahh, her skin is so soft and smooth with a faint sheen of moist excitement. She smells so tasty, I need her.

She's so responsive to my touch as my fingers trace the outside of her swelling cunt and she trembles from my skillful touch.

I can sense her arousal, her musk.

I need to taste her.

Her essence drives me wild.

I fasten her wrists to the bed above her head with restraints attached under the mattress.

Snug, but not painful.

'Oh! Now what? she asks, smiling.

She's not complaining?

Good.

"I'm going to touch you, taunting and tantalizing your body and then I'm going to make you scream."

Her ankles are next, I fasten them, legs wide open securing the closures firmly.

She's gasping, panting while watching me.

But not for long as I fasten a blindfold.

She's still smiling, she enjoys a bit of danger.

"Mmm. Blind as a bat, " she exhales.

Some mystery is sexy.

I glide my hands slowly up the inside of her legs as her panting speeds up, her thighs are so delicious.

She whimpers.

She wriggles a bit testing her bindings, increasing the tension in her limbs.

More of her musk scents the air. 

My fingers pause their exploration as I lightly rest my palm on her cunt.

I want to draw this out for her, make it feel good.

A soft cry emanates from her lips.

"Ah!"

I move aside her panties and trace my fingers across her pink lips.

More whimpering. Her back arched off the bed.

I climb over her prone form, allowing my hard cock to drag firmly against her tight little panties.

She moans deeply, her body is trembling at my touch.

She's fully under my control, at my mercy.

I want to please her so thoroughly, and completely.

She will scream!


	6. All tied and wrapped - a bit of bondage pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tied up in my bed, she was panting in anticipation and smiling up at me.  
Now I need to release my primitive beast.
> 
> Not too rough, though, well, at least not yet.

* * *

She's smiling up at me, flushed with excitement.

For me, I'm just as I'm delighted.

Was her sexy bat-themed underwear worn just for me?

She's such a little flirt, I love it.

Where should I begin?

I need those nipples, I use my tongue to maneuver them out of her bra and into my heated maw. I drag lazy circles around them making her squirm.

My lips attack hers, again and again, she moans throatily into our kiss.

I want to tease her, I want to excite her.

She's so spicy!

I need to taste her juices, the scent of her is driving me wild.

I move her panties aside and taste her, it's making me so fucking hard, I'm nearly exploding!

But this is a treasure that must not be hurried.

I lick her again crazy slow, making her whimper and wriggle.

She's becoming more squirmy as I continue to tease her hidden delicacy.

I put my entire mouth on her pink pussy, flickering my tongue as I'm enjoying her luscious nether region.

She cries out as she gets closer to the point of no return. 

My tongue feels her pulsing so fast and pure.

I won't allow her to climax.

Not yet, though.

I want to savor her skin some more.

My mouth is on her belly, licking and teasing her.

She cries out in delight and I grin at her.

"Having fun?" I ask.

"Mmm, oh yeah, I love it! Do you think I can play with you too Bruce, please?"

I had been too occupied to think of that, I was having way too much fun teasing her while she squealed, fulfilling my own dark fantasies.

I released her from her restraints, and she attacked me.

She seemed as desperate to please me as I was to please her. Perhaps even more.

Then Barbara did the last thing I expected.

She's more adventurous than I anticipated.


	7. What's she up to, the flirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has her own private fantasy to explore.

He never expected this, she's so incredible!

After kissing and stroking him all over, she fastened him into the restraints.

"Turnabout is fair play, don't you suppose," she smirked.

What was naughty little Miss Gordon up to? This was totally unexpected and I loved it.

Her lips are dragging on my skin. She's kissing my face, neck, and chest, softly biting my nipples, the little minx!

She's suckling my fingers while watching my reaction. . . 

Two at a time in imitation of a blowjob, pulling them deep into her mouth and God, sucking on my fingers so hard.

My cock is shivering and leaking in anticipation.

I try to pull her to me and forget about the damn restraints.

Fuck!

I'm so frustrated.

Need her.

Want her.

I growl, hampered, trying to get to her.

She smirks maddeningly at my discomfort.

"I'm not done yet, I'll get there soon," she whispered, staring hungrily at my dripping organ.

She swipes a drop of pre-cum, _fuck_, and licks it off her finger like candy.

She makes me shudder and growl, I want to grab her, slip inside that slickness darkening those tiny panties of hers, grinding and grinding into that sweet pink wetness.

Mine.

Must have her.

It hurts waiting.

A sweet insatiable hurt.

I can scarcely put together a complete sentence as she drives me to madness,

"_The drawer,_ " I croak.

I motion with my head for her,

"_condoms, please, Batgirl, I can't wait, all your teasing_, "

I gasp,

"_I'm gonna explode._"

"Do you recall your favorite line, Batman, 'Have I not taught you patience?' "

She's killing me, torturing me to madness, they'll have to imprison me in Arkham.

"Fuck, " I groan.

I can't wait any longer.

"Need. . . to be. . . inside you."

I'm about to tear the damned restraints right off of the damned bed frame.

She's now kissing my chest, stomach, my belly button, God, she's almost there. . .

"Please, Barbara." I whimper.

And yes, she's got me begging for my release.

Oh, damn it, she's got me in her sweet hot mouth!

"Uungh!"

I groan. Loudly.

I'm so frustrated, so hard, so sensitive.

And she's so good at this!

I can't hold back, I'm spurting like a horny kid, my thick hot spunk pours down her throat.

"God!" I shout as I come.

"Sorry, I lost control." I never come this fast. What she does to me! God help me.

"Don't be, that was hot." She smiles at me and gets a few condoms out.

Shes still searching the drawer, and she takes out a few gadgets.

A cock ring.

A bullet vibrator.

A dildo.

A harness?

Lube?

Pegging??? Okay, I'm up for it. I never thought I'd be doing something like this with her. 

This is going to be wild.


	8. She's a very kinky girl, the kind you don't bring home to mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce never expected Barbara to be this kinky.
> 
> Who would have thought?
> 
> She practically emptied his drawer of toys and gadgets.

I'm watching her prepare, but for what, I'm not sure.

She turns on the bullet and inserts it deeply, handing me the remote. I like this!

I play around with the settings just to watch her lose it, going from mild to moderate to overwhelming. I'm feeling so nasty!

She practically collapses as I compel her climax, and shouts, "Holy Mary, Mother of God!"

She writhes and whines as she ultimately climaxes under my control.

She slips the cock ring over my inflated shaft, puts a dildo in the harness and ties it on. She lubes it up and orders me on my hands and knees. Lube is slapped on my ass, she keeps slapping me as I enjoy her rough treatment.

Fuck.

I feel the dildo at my opening and she rams it in me hard. She's fucking me so fast, and she reaches her hand around switching on the cock rings' vibrating device as I get lost and climax grunting and sweating.

Fuck.

What is she doing to me? I'm losing my mind.

She's kissing and nipping at me, teasing me until I can barely think with my mind in a glorious fog of lust. I feel myself hardening and realize I haven't penetrated her yet.

She slips a condom over my shaft and frees me from my constraints and now it's my turn.

I finger her, she's so wet, I yank her underwear off and embed myself slowly in her beautiful pink pussy, pushing, pushing, pushing, and listening to her sweet whimpers of enjoyment.

I want this to be monumental, and not rushed. I nip at her skin, kissing her here, licking her there as she bucks under me.

I need to plunge deep, I position her legs on my shoulders and plunge hard, balls deep as she sweetly moans for me for more.

My self-control is being pushed beyond my limits, and I make her climax before releasing my spunk deep inside her tight snatch.

"God, Batgirl, Barbara! Ungh!"

I'm sweating, panting for breath, I feel like I've gone a hundred rounds.

Tired.

Satisfied.

I pull out and discard the rubber in the trash.

She lays her head on my chest and smiles up at me.

A joyful smile.

With nothing else to do, I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes, covering us in the blanket, and soon falling into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
